DARK PRINCESS
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: ON THE WAY TO SAVE STEFAN, ELENA AND DAMON GIVE IN TO THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. DAMON PROMISES REVENGE TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HARM ELENA.
1. Chapter 1

DARK PRINCESS

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. I do not own them. **

**Time: The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadow Souls **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Date Completed: May 12, 2010**

Damon followed her with his dark eyes. She was so beautiful, so lovely. She was his Dark Princess. He loved the way her fine hair shimmered down her back, the way her eyes looked like the ocean, her porcelain skin, her tall willowy frame, her pearl smile, and the clearness of her laugh. He loved how she loved playing the heroine, being the good guy. He loved how she tried to make the world a better place. He loved how she tried to make everything fair for all.

He also loved how she was willing to risk it all for Stefan. He didn't want to admit, but he admired her for that. He liked how she had the nerve to do something that he wasn't able to do. This was saying something, because Damon didn't give very many complements. When he gave them, just like his word, he met it.

He watched her pace around the hotel room. He knew that she had wanted to stop, but at the same time she was anxious to get to Stefan. Every once in a while she would look up at him, then quickly look back down when she saw him looking. He could see at hint of red blush on her cheeks when she got caught.

"Elena," Damon whispered. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We'll find if, even if it's the last thing we do."

She reeled over to him. "Promise?" She had tears in her eyes.

He leaned closer to her so that their foreheads were touching. "Promise."

She looked away from him. He still saw the tears fall. He raised his hand to brush them away. "Elena, don't cry. We'll find him. He's still alive, I can feel it."

He held her. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way her body fit into his. He loved how she cried on his should, how she held on to him for dear life.

He hated the people who was hurting her, making her cry, making her worry. He hated seeing her fret. She was like a breakable doll and he was the glue holding her together. She was an angel without wings. He made a silent promise that he would personally kill whoever or whatever was responsible for this. He would bash their heads in and make them regret that they ever messed with Elena Gilbert, his Dark Princess.

She brushed away the final tears. "Damon," she said sniffling. "Is it wrong to be in love with two people?"

"No," he whispered in her ear. "Are you in love with me?"

She was quite for a few minutes. "I think so."

He leaned in even closer to her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

They looked each other in the eyes, blue and black, fair and dark, night and day. As night changed to day, they shared a bond, a special moment. At this time, they became one. Elena healed Damon and Damon healed his Dark Princess, Elena Gilbert.

"No regrets?" Elena asked him.

Damon smiled a world class Damon smile. "None what so ever."

"Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Knight **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. I do not own them. **

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Dark Princess. I don't think it's a good as Dark Princess. This time it's told from Elena's point-of-view. **

**Time: The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadow Souls **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Date Finished: August 15, 2010 **

** Elena looked over at him. This was hurting him. Stefan was his little brother. Even though, he never showed any affection toward him, she knew that Damon loved him. If anything happened to him, then Damon's world would come to an end. **

** Damon was her knight in shining armor. His armor wasn't white like the good knights. Instead it was a greasy black. He was her Dark Knight. He walked the thin boundary line between good and evil. Despite this, she knew, like most knights, he would gladly lay down his life for his princess. **

** Like most knights and princesses, they could never be together. Their love was forbidden. Even being with each other alone, was a "no, no." This match just didn't happen. It never worked out. The knight always lost. **

** And so did the princess. **

** When Elena looked at him, she didn't see the evil in him. Instead, she saw how he suffered. She saw the pain in his dark eyes. She saw the battle scars that didn't scar his skin. She saw a soldier who had been defeated in battle. She saw through his dark aura and saw light in her Dark Knight. **

** "You're hurting," Elena whispered. "I can see it in your aura." **

** Damon smiled. "That's kind of creepy, that aura reading thing." **

** "It's no stranger than turning into a crow." **

** Damon looked away. "This thing between us isn't going to work." **

** "I know. I have to go back to Stefan." **

** Damon nodded. **

** Elena knew that this confession was killing his soul. She couldn't have her fairy tale ending. She loved both of them, but couldn't have them. She could only pick one. One would be happy, while the other would get his heart broken. The happy one would be her prince, while the other would be her Dark Knight. **

** "I don't want to hurt you." Elena looked as if she was going to cry. "I really do love you." **

** Damon touched her cheek. What he was going to say next would be hard to say. "You belong with Stefan. Maybe it's time that I bow out with my dignity." **

** She sighed. "I don't want you to be gone from my life. I need you. I need you to help me get through this." **

** Night and day united against a common enemy. Light and darkness walked hand in hand. It was dawn while dusk was falling. This union would change everything. It was a union of the Dark Princess and her Dark Knight. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Prince

Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. I do not own them.

Author's Note: This is the final part of Dark Princess. I don't think it's as good as Dark Princess or Dark Knight. I normally don't write about Stefan.

Time: The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadow Souls

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG

Date Finished: September 2, 2010

Stefan gazed out of his prison cell. It was so dark and so cold. Even with his vampire vision, he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. It reminded him of the dungeons in Italy.

He leaned against the back wall. It was so quite, so dark. He couldn't hear the outside world. He was in his own little world, his own dimension.

His Dark Princess wasn't here. His Dark Knight was insane. He guessed, and maybe hoped, that they were together. Unlike any good fairytale, the Dark Prince was missing. Instead of saving the princess, the princess was saving the prince. He wouldn't come riding to save her from the knight. The princess and the knight would come riding to save him.

He was playing a game. It was a game of time. It was a game of chance. He was taking a chance of the Dark Princess and the Dark Knight. There was a chance that they wouldn't reach him in time.

He sort of hoped that they wouldn't reach him. He was being noble. His life wasn't worth it. He live wasn't worth theirs.

Well, on second thought, the Dark Prince's life would be better without the Dark Knight.

The light was bright. It was the light at the end of the tunnel. It was the light to heaven.

This was the end. He was going to die. His time of Earth was going to end.

It was coming closer.

It was over.

She was an angel. So pale and innocent. She leaned down to him and gently kissed him.

"Stefan," she whispered in her angelic voice.

His Dark Princess had arrived.

**This trilogy was inspired by the song "Circle." It was written and performed by Flyleaf. It is from their second album, **_**Memento Mori.**_


End file.
